The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleia, botanically known as Buddleia davidii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Stellar Pink’.
The new Buddleia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Locustville, Va. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Buddleias with attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2003 in Locustville, Va., of Buddleia davidii ‘Pink Delight’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Buddleia davidii ‘Royal Red’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Buddleia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Locustville, Va. in August, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleia by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Locustville, Va. since August, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.